La Furia De Oga
by DarkFenix22
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si el rey demonio hubiera vuelto para llevarse a Hilda y a Beel, Oga se quedara sin hacer nada o ira a buscarlos para traer a su familia devuelta descubrelo. Primer fanfic One-Shot


**Este es mi libro de debut que me gusta que me digan que les parezca bueno o malo que me interesa y que no puedo mejorar** .

 **Así que no puedo dejar de pertenecer a** Ryūhei Tamura

La Furia De Oga

Que hubiera pasado si el rey demonio apareciera y se quiere llevar a cabo Hilda y Beel con él que Hará Oga, los que se quedan o ira a buscar en su camino

Eran las dos de la tarde y Oga estaba jugando con su consola y Hilda estaba abajo mirando su novela

"Vamos Beel que ya casi ganamos" Oga, emocionado por terminar su juego

"dah, da". igual de emocionado que su padre

Empieza a ponerse la atmósfera pesada y el que aparece un hombre que no sabe en el medio su habitación

"Quien eres tú". viendo al hombre que apareció en su habitación

"Yo soy el Rey Demonio" mirándolo a la cara con seriedad

"Y que quiere el rey demonio acá" Mirándolo aburrido

Aparece Hilda sintiendo la energía en la habitación de Oga y ve a "Dai mao-sama que hace acá" Hilda arrodillándose enfrente de el

"Vine a buscar a mi hijo y ti. Hilda ya que este hombre no es digno de ser el padre de mi hijo" poniendo se serio

"Pero Dai mao-sama, este hombre es más que digno de llevarlo puede soportar todo el poder del maestro sin problemas" No queriendo irse

"Dah, dah" Tampoco queriendo alejarse de su papa

"No me importa los llevare a los dos" Sacando su poder para que obedecieran

"Tú no vas a llevar a cabo mi familia maldita" dijo tirándose a golpear al rey demonio

Agarrando su puño con una mano dijo "Eres un simple humano no puedo vencer" mirándolo aburrido

"Bueno vámonos Hilda, Beel" Ya queriendo irse

"Hai dai mao-sama me dejó despedirme de este hombre" Dijo esperando que acepte

"Está bien tú también Beel despídete y vámonos" dijo mirando a su hijo

Hilda acercándose a Oga le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice "Fuiste un buen padre Tatsumi recuerda que siempre serás padre del rey demonio" dijo triste por dejar a este hombre

"dah, dah" también triste por dejar a su padre

"Bueno, nos vamos" Ya aburrido

"Si dai mao-sama" agarrando a Beel y los mirando por ultima ves a Oga

"¡Yo iré por ustedes lo prometo!" Oga, gritando mirando cómo le sonreía Hilda antes de desaparecer

Oga se queda a la mierda pensando en cómo volver a traer un bebé a esa mujer, Oja ve que ya es de noche y se va a dormir sin ganas de ir, ni a los padres para que lo pasen con Hilda y Beel

Oga despertándose "Así que solo fue un sueño" dijo mirando alrededor y viendo que no está Beel empieza a recordar lo que paso ayer

"Mejor me levanto y voy preparando", bajando se encuentra a su familia preocupada por no ver ni a Beel ni Hilda

"Hijo donde esta Beel y Hilda" mamá dijo preocupada de no verlos

"Espero que no hayas hecho nada" Misaki con una cara que prometía dolor si se enteraba de algo malo

Oga se empieza a asustar "Tenía que ir a su pueblo natal porque tenía un pariente lejano enfermo y tenía que ver como estaba" dijo mirando a su familia rezando a que se lo creyeran

"No tuve tiempo para avisarnos" Madre dijo preocupada por el pariente

"No salió lo más rápido que pudo" Dijo mirando a su madre

"Espero que se este bien y se recupere pronto"

"Bueno desayunemos que tengan escuela" mama

Terminaron de desayunar y buscaron un Furuichi para ir al colegio "Hola Furuichi" dijo mirando a su amigo pervertido

"Hola Oga y donde están Hilda Y Beel" Furuichi, mirando a los costados sin verlo

"Bueno lo que paso" Oga, Contándole que paso a furuichi

"Y que vas a hacer Oga" Furuichi, mirando a Oga con cara seria

"Iré a buscarlos, pero primero tengo que volver a más fuerte" Oga, con determinación

"Como vas a hacer" Furuichi, pensando cómo va a hacer Oga

"Iré a entrenar con el abuelo de Aoi" Oga, pensando que hacer

"Bueno que tengas suerte" Furuichi, comenzó a correr porque no queríamos estar en el medio de eso.

Oga 'creo que vas a ir directo con el abuelo de Aoi para aceptar su oferta para entrenar' empezando a caminar al templo.

"Oh, pero sí es Oga" Ittōsai mirando cómo se acercaba

"Hola anciano vine a aceptar tu oferta de entrenamiento" Oga, mirándolo serio.

"A quién le hace viejos y que para eso viniste bien desde ahora seré tu sensei" Ittōsai, mirando a Tatsumi con cara seria.

"¿Cuándo Comenzamos?" Oga, pregunto curioso.

"Ahora, esto va a ser un infierno para ti, pero te vas a volver mucho más fuerte". Ittōsai, pensando como entrenar a Oga.

"Acepto vamos sensei" Oga, con determinación.

"Ese es el ánimo que esperaba que quisiera que fuera" Ittōsai, guiándolo adentro.

'Cuando termine este entrenamiento iré por ustedes Beel, Hilda' Oga, ya listo para el entrenamiento.

Ya paso una semana y Oga termino el entrenamiento, ahora se notaba más los resultados de la sesión.

"Gracias por entrenarme sensei" Oga, agradecido por el entrenamiento

"No fue nada ahora ni siquiera lo que tengas que hacer" Oga "Ittōsai, Mirando orgulloso a oga

"¡Hai!" Oga, ya yéndose corriendo a buscar a Furuichi.

'Me pregunto cómo le ira a Oga con su entrenamiento' Furuichi, mirando al cielo y de repente aparece Oga a su lado

"Oga y cómo te fue el entrenamiento" Furuichi, mirando a Oga detenidamente viendo como cambio.

"Bien pero no vine por eso, llame a Alaindelon para que me lleve donde esté el rey demonio" Oga, impaciente

"Pero es muy peligroso si solo" Furuichi, preocupado por su amigo

"No import llámalo y que me lleve" Oga, cada vez más impaciente

"Ok, Alaindelon ven" Furuichi, y ve que aparece alaindelon pegado a el

"Furuichi-Sama me llamo" Alaidenlon pegándose más a furuichi

"¡Si, pero aléjate de mí!" Intentando quitárselo de encima

"Alaindelon quiero que lleves a donde está el rey demonio" Oga, esperando que acepte

"Está bien, pero tengo un prometer una cita con Furuichi-sama" Alaindelon, mirando a Furuichi con ojos de corazón

"Acepto, vas a tener una cita con Furuichi" Oga, dejando a Furuichi sorprendido

"Espera Oga eso no es justo oye" Furuichi, pero fue ignorado

"Bueno vámonos Alaindelon" Oga, mirando cómo se abre y se van

Pasan unos minutos y llegan enfrente del castillo del rey demonio "Hasta acá llego yo Oga-dono que tenga suerte nos vemos" Alaindelon, ya yéndose

'Así que esto es el castillo del rey demonio' Mirándolo y lleno a romper la puerta de un puñetazo

Ve cómo empieza a aparecer guardias que lo han derribado a todos "Ya me cansé de ustedes" sacándolos a todos de un puñetazo, corrió hasta llegar a los dos enormes

'Así que acá estás, rey demonio' Dijo mirando las puertas y las rompe

"Así que eres tú Oga Tatsumi que hace en mi castillo" mirándolo aburrido

"Vine a buscar a mi Hijo y mi mujer" Oga, con enfado buscando a Hilda y Beel

Con lo destruido aparece Jabberwock en la habitación y mirando a Oga "No se preocupe Dai mao-sama yo lo sacare por usted" Jabberwock, mirando a Oga con ganas de una pelea

"Bien después de todo no digno de pelear contra" Rey demonio, viendo como aparece también Hilda con Beel en brazos

Beel y Hilda al ver una Oga se ponen felices "Oga / dah" Corren hacia el pero el rey demonio los detiene

"No hay otro lado que tenga que pelear ahora para ver si es el hijo de mi hijo" mirando cómo va a la cabeza entre estos dos

"No se preocupen le pateare the trasero a este inútil and iré por ustedes" Oga, determinado a llevárselos

"A quien le dices inútil cuando termine contigo voy a encargarme de Hilda y hacerla mi esclava sexual" Jabberwock, pensando que te guste cuando derrote a Oga.

"Que dijiste maldito" Oga, ya enojado se tira contra Jabberwock y lo estrella contra el suelo derrotándolo de un golpe

El rey demonio se sorprende con lo fácil que lo saco

"Así que te volviste más fuerte eh, entonces ven y demuéstrame hasta donde llegaste" rey demonio, levantándose para pelear contra Oga

"Bien hay voy no me importa contra quién tenga que pelear contra el rey demonio ni nadie que yo quiera a mi familia devuelta" Oga, sonrojando a Hilda y haciendo Beel feliz

Empieza una pelea de puños entre Oga y rey demonio que están igualados hasta que el rey demonio lo toma desprevenido y lo tira contra el suelo, Hilda y Beel que está pensando en lo que está llorando, hasta que se levanta la cabeza y los ve llorando y se levanta ya enojado y va directo contra su adversario

"Ya me hiciste enojar hacer llorar a mi familia ahora ver rey demonio" Oga, **El hechizo de** Zebul aparece en su mano y empieza a darles golpes sin parar.

Deteniendo el último golpe de Oga "Basta ya vi que eres digno para llevar a cabo mi hijo" Rey demonio, confundiendo a Oga, Hilda y Beel

"Como que digno?" Oga, Pregunto con curiosidad

"Si todo esto fue una prueba para ver si quieres saber qué es lo que más llegarás" Rey demonio, mirándolo con orgullo

"Dai mao-sama entonces todo esto fue una prueba para ver si era digno por eso nos llevó lejos del" Hilda, enojada

"dah, dah" igual que Hilda

"Eh si también fue divertido no?" Rey demonio, contestando

"¡No!" Todos Gritaron

"Bueno, ya se puede ir por cierto Hilda y Oga, cuiden a mi Hijo y que no se van a volver a sacar" Rey Demonio, con una sonrisa Poniendo feliz a Hilda, Oga y Beel

"Volvamos a casa como una familia Hilda, Beel vámonos" Oga, llamándolos para irse

"Nos volveremos a ver Oga Tatsumi" Despidiéndose de su hijo

"Vámonos que nuestra familia está preocupada por nosotros" Oga, mirando a Hilda y Beel

"¿Nuestra?" Hilda, pregunto

"Si, nuestra después de todo somos familia no es así" Poniendo Beel y Hilda felices

"Si vámonos" Hilda, desapareciendo

¡Entran a la casa "volvimos!" y todos se tiran a Hilda y Oga después de no verlos por un tiempo

"no tenido preocupado ustedes dos donde estabas Oga y cómo te fue Hilda con tu pariente" Madre, mirando a Oga y Hilda.

"Tuve que ir con el abuelo de Aoi a entrenar" Oga, como si nada

"Mi pariente ya está bien le pedí a Oga que me fuera a buscar a la estación" Hilda, respondiendo a las preguntas

"Bueno no importa lo bueno que está aquí y nada más importa, vengan a comer que ya está lista para cenar" todos se sentaron en la mesa y comieron como una familia feliz, llego la noche y Hilda tiene una pregunta en Oga

"Tatsumi Yo te gusto?" mirándolo con esperanzas en los ojos

Oga se puso rojo y la miro y respondió "Si tú me amo Hilda y vos me amas?"

Hilda roja "Si te amo, Oga Tatsumi" acercándose para besar a Oga

Se dio un beso lleno de amor y vi que Beel estaba alado

"¡Dah, Dah!" Feliz que sus padres estén enamorados

"Parece que Beel está feliz de que seamos una familia" Oga, agarrando a Beel

"Si, Después de todo somos los padres del siguiente rey demonio" mirando a Beel con una sonrisa

"Si" besando devuelta a Hilda "Vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos un largo día" yéndose a la cama y con Hilda al costado Beel en el medio

"Te amo Hilda / Hildegarde" dándole un beso de buenas noches

"Yo también te amo Oga Tatsumi" Los dos sonriendo ya durmiendo esperando ver que les deparara el futuro.

Fin


End file.
